


Sobre pingüins a les mans i cabells que giren

by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum, Te deix amor el mar com a penyora - Carme Riera
Genre: Other, el confinament és el culpable?, no ho sé lol, no sé ni si considerar-ho fanfic, simplement llegint aquests contes he vist ressonàncies amb la història de la Yuri i jo que sé
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat
Summary: El conte de Quan els cabells es fan seda a les mans de Carme Riera dintre de Te deix amor la mar com a penyora m'ha fet pensar molt bèstia en Penguindrum i la meva subtrama preferida. Això és tot.





	Sobre pingüins a les mans i cabells que giren

Caiguda lliure en un espai en blanc i la poma que ho començà tot. _Hem de compartir._ Té la meva poma, si la menges ens farem humans. El primer moment de la humanitat aquell en el què algú té una ferida i algú altre se'n fa càrrec. Tendresa, solidaritat, impuls de supervivència. Viatgem a la guia làctia en un tren. Per dir adéu. Adéu!

Però no va d'això. Va de cossos, cossos purs i bells esculpits com si fossin antics. Cossos blancs que haurien de ser de coloraines però ens van arribar monocroms. Històries d'occident falsificades, com si això fos novetat. I muses, massa muses.

Però tampoc va d'això. Va de cossos i d'obsessions. Obsessions de conservadors i creadors, d'un contra mite de Pigmalió. D'expressions de desitjos macabres. De creacions i creades. De tenir por i sentir desig. De desaparicions estranyes.

_Queda't quieta, callada, sigues una bona nena. El teu cos no serveix, saps? O potser serveix massa i tot. Queda't a la torre i descansa. Descansa durant una estona que després toca tornar a picar pedra, la teva. Aspirem a la perfecció, com la verge, com una estàtua. Em deixaràs tocar-te, no? L'únic que has de fer és deixar-me fer-te a la meva imatge. Et faré com havies de ser, et faré meva._

O potser només deliro i no va ocórrer així. Al cap i a la fi que és ocórrer. Potser el verb adequat és esdevenir. Els verbs s'escolen sempre entre els meus dits, com la poma que cau i que cau. Voldria menjar-la si això ens salvés d'alguna cosa però tinc més por de menjar-la, vull conservar-la, com la meva bellesa.

Tinc por de les teves mans que em toquen però encara tinc més por de les meves. Vull deixar de ser cos i la idea de ser estàtua, d'esdevenir pedra i desaparèixer de la carn em sembla gairebé desitjable. Tinc por del meu cos que sagna i no sagna alhora. Tinc por que les cames em caiguin, tinc por que les dents siguin marbre. Però si esdevinc una Miana, potser serà el meu desig i no el teu.

Els desitjos fa temps que són indestriables. Potser això és el que desitjo canviar. _Pedra pedreta, ben rodoneta._ Ben rodoneta? Els meus pits han de ser una simple insinuació. Si fossin massa rodons perdria la gràcia. Però desitjo ser rodona? Rodó? Desitjo complicar coses? Trencar el motlle perfecte? És això? Un simple acte de rebel·lió sense finalitat? Pot haver-hi rebel·lió amb finalitat? És revolució llavors?

Caic. Caic suaument sense saber on. Només sento la teva veu i les mans entre els cabells. No són seda com els d'aquella pobre víctima d'un destí cruel, tampoc sé si el meu amor va destinat a algú a banda de mi, el meu creador, la meva creadora, li mevi creadori. No ho sé si és amor. Voler menjar pomes és amor? Tant de bo escórrer-me entre les teves, de pomes. I besar-te. Però no sé qui és aquest tu i no sé si estic pensant en mi i en el meu cos quan penso en escórrer-me.

Noto la immobilitat entre les cames. Noto que ja no hi tinc res. Havia tingut alguna cosa en primer lloc? No ho sé. Mai em vaig mirar tot i que fantasiejava amb fer-ho. Les caixes/gerres de Pandora, si romanen tancades, semblen més simpàtiques. Pistoles i claus sense utilitzar-se.

I pomes i més pomes que cauen entre branques interminables i m'amenacen d'enterrar-me. Pomes no donades, pomes que hauríem de donar, pomes mig menjades, pomes que hauria d'haver conservat i que ara em són tornades.

El món esdevé poma i jo esdevinc poma amb ell.

Anem conjuntats.

Marbre pomatitzat, suposo.

**Author's Note:**

> Algun dia hauria d'escriure alguna cosa decent sobre aquest personatge perquè m'obsessiona una mica des de fa temps, una mica només lol.  
> La cosa és que això va d'ella, i alhora no va d'ella, i alhora va de moltes coses, i de l'altre conte, i que és una parida gran, vaja.  
> Gràcies per llegir, si algú s'ha perdut per aquí.  
> Algun dia tornaré a escriure fanfics amb trama, mentrestant escric aquestes coses haha.


End file.
